Fallen Angel
by Anastasia-Beaverhausen
Summary: Neil's past comes back to haunt him...
1. Chapter 1

Following the death of Abi Nixon at the hands of Hugh Wallace, Samantha shame-facedly departed Sun Hill, unable to accept that once again she had been duped by a man she quite obviously and openly trusted.

DI Manson was secretly pleased, he'd viewed Sam as a threat since he'd taken her job. Now, as he arrived at work in the semi-darkness of the mid-autumn morning, he smiled to himself at the prospect of a new detective sergeant to torment and degrade.

Meanwhile, in the CID office, there was already a buzz about a new officer arriving.

"Some bloke called Shawn", Said Gary almost disappointedly

Debbie's eyes lit up, she spied an opportunity to flirt with an unsuspecting newcomer in a vain attempt to make DCI Jack Meadows jealous after their recent night of passion had resulted in her being blanked.

Whatever they'd been anticipating it wasn't what they got, as through the door strode Shawn McKinley.

There was a simultaneously clatter as both Debbie and Gary's jaws hit the floor, for there before them stood, at 5'10", the form of one who would probably fit better into the pages of a glossy celebrity magazine.

Gary tripped over his feet to greet the newcomer

"DC Gary Best" He beamed

"DS Shawn McKinley" She replied cautiously, looking down to him

"You're the new DS?!" Blurted Debbie, unable to contain her surprise

"Yeah" Shawn replied casually

"Welcome to Sun Hill" Gary smiled stupidly

"Thanks" She said in a dark sarcastic tone, which went unnoticed by the growing crowd

"Get to work, this is a police station not a school yard" Snapped DI Manson as he sauntered into the office

Rather than stay around to meet his new charge, Neil headed straight for his corner room. Shawn followed Gary as he led her to Samantha's sparse desk.

"Hmm, cosy" Hissed Shawn sarcastically as she took a seat

"Phil Hunter" A hand appeared over her computer screen

"Yeah, hi" Said Shawn, shaking his hand briefly

DI Manson came out of his office to make a cup of tea, spying the locks of impeccably groomed blonde hair, he smirked to himself

"Fresh meat" He thought

Blonde and female, an obvious target for his dislike of women in CID. He wandered over, smiling inwardly.

"Good morning" He muttered half-heartedly

Shawn turned round to face him

"Neil" She said, matter-of-factly before turning back

"You?!" He hissed, storming off back into his office


	2. Chapter 2

PC Dunbar smiled as she wandered through CID, she rounded the corner to Neil's office, blissfully unaware of the vile mood he was now in.

"Morning" She smiled happily walked through his door

"GET OUT!! This pathetic schoolgirl infatuation is driving me to distraction!" He screamed

Andrea felt her eyes welling up, only the night before he'd talked about leaving Philippa for her. Obviously he'd had a change of heart, and a swift one at that.

Andrea soon ran from CID, her hand to her face, trying to hide her tears.

Shawn got to her feet and followed the PC into the toilets.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shawn asked, the first genuine thing she'd said since arriving

"Yeah I'm OK" Lied Andrea

"You don't look it" The blonde observed

"Who are you?" Andrea asked, trying to change the subject

"DS Shawn McKinley" She replied "Probably the reason Neil just had a go at you" She added

"Why's that?" Andrea struggled to fend off her inner reporter, and instead the jealously of a woman in love took hold and forced her to ask.

"Long story" Sighed Shawn "Right, I'm going to go and have a word with him"

"No! It doesn't matter" Said Andrea quickly "Besides, it's your first day and the mood he's in it'll be your last"

Shawn shrugged, she thoughtfully stroked Andrea's cheek as she headed for the door

"Don't worry, if anyone can handle Neil Manson, it's me"


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Shawn stormed through CID to Neil's office, sending his door flying open, so hard it hit the wall with a clatter.

The entire office stared in disbelief as the quiet new girl launched her attack at their superior.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" She yelled

"Excuse me?" Hissed Neil "Don't you speak to me like that"

"I'll speak to you however I want when you take your anger out on people who don't deserve it" She said angrily

"Shut the door!" Neil growled

Shawn hooked her ankle around the door and kicked it shut, it latched with such force that blinds closed themselves

Outside in the office there was complete silence as everyone tried to catch what was going on inside.

"SIT DOWN!" Screamed Neil

An angry defiant look flashed in her eyes as she walked towards

him, raising her hand and slapping him across the cheek before pushing him down into his chair

"I think you should request a transfer, before I mention this incident to the super" Said Neil, trying to maintain his composure

"I'm not going anywhere" She smiled "So...You're not pleased to see me then?"

"Why are you here, Shawn?" He couldn't help asking

She rolled her eyes

"To work?!" She answered sarcastically


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarcastic as ever. Always was your strong point" He smiled slightly

"Hmm, so you are pleased to see me. So, why be so nasty to that Scottish girl?" She asked, finally taking a seat

"Long story" He replied enigmatically

"Ahh, one of those" She cast him a knowing smile

"Does anything get past you?" He looked her straight in the eye for the first time that day

"Not a lot, I know you too well" She smirked

"How longs it been? Five years?

"Nine" She sighed, looking towards the ceiling, finding it hard to believe

"Thanks, I feel old now" He laughed

"You are old. So, why the cold reception" She asked

Neil looked away

"Shock I suppose" He shrugged

Debbie and Gary looked at one another

"Wonder what's going on" Gary whispered

"Probably getting her marching orders, just as well she didn't get too comfy" Debbie replied

"Wonder what all that was about with Andrea" Said Gary

"Stop wondering and do some work" Snapped Debbie, equally perplexed by Neil's attitude to the Scot.

"How are you?" Shawn asked after a short silence

"Not bad, how're you?" He replied

"Hmm, had better days!" She laughed "Good for seeing you though"

Neil smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings beloved reviewers! Here's a little bit more to keep you sweet, and it's a clue to who she is...But I'm sure there'll be more to it, I have little doubt that DI Manson is a man full of secrets...

Thanks for reading...and please be patient as I've only got one more instalment written, so I must start to think, and believe me, it hurts! Luv Anastasia xx

DCI Jack Meadows wandered through the CID office towards Neil's room

"Morning sir" Piped up a desperate Debbie

Jack looked in her direction and kept walking. He pushed Neil's door open, he had little respect for the obnoxious upstart who was clearly after his job.

Shawn looked round, surprised that he hadn't knocked.

"Morning sir" Said Neil, hiding the fact he was irritated by the DCI's arrival.

"Neil" Replied Jack, looking round the room, noticing the closed blinds and the pretty blonde opposite the DI

"This is the new DS, Shawn McKinley" Neil said at 

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you" Smiled Jack "Watch your back, Neil, this one's a grand contender for your job" He relished in making such a statement

Neil forced out a laugh. Shawn looked at him knowingly, she could read him like a book.

"So, what can I do for you, sir?" Neil asked at last

"I was coming to tell you a bit about your new DS but it looks like she's beaten me to it" Smiled Jack

"I don't think there's much about me that Neil doesn't know, Sir, he's known me long enough" Replied Shawn, with a false smile that was so sweet it was sickening

"Oh really?" Asked Jack "How's that?"

"I've known Shawn since she was a baby" Neil said, surprised Shawn had let their past be known to his superior.

"Oh right?" Said Jack, eyeing Neil suspiciously, searching for some trace of emotion in his face

"Neil was my older brother's best mate, and had been since nursery" Said Shawn

"Well, I don't think I need introduce you then! I'll leave you to catch up" Jack muttered, annoyed that there was a new, very able detective sergeant with a great future ahead of her, but was already an ally of Manson

"Nice to meet you, sir" Smiled Shawn

"Likewise" Replied Jack as he shut the door behind him


	6. Chapter 6

Neil and Shawn looked at one another and laughed

"I think you just ruined his day" Neil smiled

"You and the DCI don't get on?" She asked, wondering if she really needed to.

Neil cast her a look

"Guess that's a no" She said with a sly grin

"So, how's Mark?" Neil couldn't help asking, even though he'd tried to avoid it

"He's fine, been married to Sally Porter for six years now" Said Shawn, barely able to mask her surprise, if anyone had had doubts about how long that relationship would last, it was her.

"Sally Porter" Repeated Neil nostalgically

"The very one, they've got two kids as well" She nodded

"Never had him down as the wife and kids type" Muttered Neil

"I never had you down as one either" Shawn observed

An uncomfortable air of tension filled the room, Neil looked away

"So what about you? Are you taken yet? Neil wondered

"Nope, young, free and single" She beamed

"How come?" He couldn't help but ask

"Men... Just let you down... and hurt you" She said pointedly

Neil had no response to that, he knew precisely what she meant. He looked down at his hands and began to fidget, twiddling his thumbs nervously


End file.
